Byler or Mileven one-shots
by SimplyAWriterMmkay
Summary: Simply a collection of own written one-shots involving Byler (WillxMike) and Mileven (MikexEleven). I hope you like them.
1. (Byler) In the hospital

**Byler/Mileven one-shots**

 **[Byler] In the hospital.**

 _I have a problem guys. If you guys have read what is out of Angels vs Demons or On the run and go, please read this. If you haven't, jump over to the info about the start of this series. Thanks._

 _Okay, so, the stories started out pretty good.. but eventually, I started growing more impatient with things and I feel like the stories are rushed? Maybe even confusing. I will keep the stories up, but I am out of inspiration for them at the moment. If you wish to give suggestions on how I can better them, please do so. Thanks for reading_ _._

 _Alright, now when that's out there, let's explain this story thingy. The title does explain a lot right? This will contain many one-shots of Byler and Mileven, pairings that has been made from a series called Stranger Things. Byler is Mike Wheeler and Will Byers, and Mileven is Mike Wheeler and Eleven basically. ((Their age in these will be varying))_

 _((The real Stranger Things plot may not be included in some))_

 _ **WARNING: some one-shots might contain smut, lots of fluff, sad moments, good moments, drama, angst, homosexuality (go away if you're a homophobe), curse words, injuries, kidnappings, abuse, and cute moments.**_

 _ **[**_ _I have no idea why good moments, fluff and cute moments are on warnings but... welp cx_ _ **]**_

 _ **And if you can't handle**_ _ **any of these warnings**_ _**I suggest picking another FanFiction, for your own good. I don't want anything bad happening to you or your health.**_

 _Alright, let's get started! Buckle your seatbelts folk!_

—

Mike had begged to go visit Will at the hospital for a while now. His parents has agreed to let him go visit, but they never said when.

Thanks to that, Mike has grown extremely impatient. Will was his best friend.. and crush. But nobody knew about that fact. He wasn't ready to tell his parents or his friends that he liked both girls and boys, and that he currently liked Will. It would make them all go crazy.

"Mike, stop your nagging already. Didn't we already say we were going to go visit him one day?" Karen, Mike's mother, said. Mike sighed frustratingly and stopped nagging for just one minute. Now he just watched his mother walk to the table to clean it in complete silence. He kept up the silence until his mother looked up from the cloth he uses to wipe the table with. Concern on her face. She suddenly sighed heavily and stood up straight.

"Fine. You can go visit him tomorrow morning. Now please stop making me worried like that" Karen said, giving up the fight between her and her son. Mike was so happy he jumped up into the air once and immediately raced upstairs. Karen had her suspicions, but she wasn't angry at him for those suspicions at all. It made her happy. Very happy, for her sons sake.

Mike was now sitting in his bed, the intercom by his ear as he clicked the speaker on.

"Lucas, you there? Over" he says clearly. He had to wait a couple of seconds, but eventually Lucas appeared - his voice seemed almost damaged.

"Yes I'm here Mike, what's up? Over"

Mike furrowed his brows at it.

"Nothing much.. what's wrong with your voice? Over"

A lot of suggestions to what it might be flooded Mike's mind before Lucas had a chance to tell him what the cause was.

"I'm just caught in a cold.. my throat hurts like damn so my voice is very weak, over" Lucas explained finally. It put him in relief and made him happy there was nothing more serious going on.

"I'm glad that's the reason and nothing even more serious. Hey Lucas, guess where I'm going tomorrow, over" Mike started. He was getting excited. He was having one leg leap out and over the bed's edge, the foot placed onto the floor. That leg was going up and down in fast thumps, thanks to how excited he was. Kinda like that bunny from Bambi who stomped his foot on the ground.

"No, where? Over"

Mike took a deep inhale, and happily told Lucas what tomorrow would bring.

"I'm visiting Will tomorrow, at the hospital, over"

Lucas smiled on the other end. This dude won't ever stop talking about Will, and he guessed it was sweet in a way. Sometimes it got annoying. Even according to Dustin, but they liked that Mike was happy.

"That's awesome Mike! Say hello from me and Dustin while you're at it, over" Lucas said, genuinely happy for his friend. Mike replied quickly this time around.

"Will do! Hey, I gotta go now. Lunch's coming up, over"

"Ah, okay. Have a nice lunch! Over and out"

Mike left the conversation with Lucas with one huge and wide smile. He wasn't really going to go eat since his mother was cleaning downstairs like a maniac, but he didn't have any further conversation topics to use. He'll explain that to him some other time, but he believe he won't die from his small lie. He never lies to Lucas in the first place, and just now - thanks to his indescribable excitement - he lied on accident.

He stepped onto the floor and was walking towards his door.

When he stopped.

The reason Will was in the hospital right now was because he's been missing for a very long while. He was found in some disgusting shelter right by the outskirts of Hawkins. Tied up and beaten horrifically. Mike didn't get to see him before he was put at a hospital, but that was probably for the best. It would've broken Mike's heart to see him then. And whoever kidnapped him or found him all vulnerable and alone..

Mike wanted to give that man or woman a beating to never forget. However, he doesn't want to go to jail for abuse either. The good thing is that he's recovering.

Mike, Lucas and Dustin were looking for him as well. Never managed to find him. Some girl with brown, curly hair and fair skin however, was the reason Will survived. She saw the shelter after taking a stroll in the woods and apparently looked inside to see Will unconscious in a chair. Poor girl, it probably scarred her to see him all tied up and beaten. But she reported it to the police, that she had seen him in the shelter. Mike was grateful to that girl. Always will be. But he does wish he was the one who found him and saved him part of the times.

Mike now grabbed the handle to his door after remembering the whole thing, and opened his door to walk outside. He walked downstairs again where Karen was still happily cleaning the furniture and everything.

"Hey, when do we eat?" Mike soon spoke up. Karen stopped cleaning for a second and was startled by her realization.

"I'm so sorry Mike, you haven't eaten anything today and you're probably starving. I'll go make something" Karen excused. Mike sighed as Karen stormed off to the kitchen to make some food.

Just then, the door to the house opened and Ted, Mike's father, stepped into the picture together with Nancy - which is Mike's bigger sister - carrying Holly, Mike's younger sister. They've been out shopping for various things. At first, Karen was the one who was going to go with them. But then she saw how 'messy' the house was and wanted to stay and clean. She asked Ted if he was interested to join, and at first - he definitely wasn't interested. However, in the end, Ted had no choice.

Both Ted and Nancy was carrying bags of stuff, and when Ted saw Mike just staring at them, he asked if he could help him with the bags. Mike nodded and grabbed both of their bags so they could focus on taking off their shoes and jackets. The bags sure were heavy however, and almost made Mike fall straight ahead. But he managed to stand steadily.

Nancy thanked her younger brother and grabbed the bags from him, walking with them to the kitchen. Ted rubbed Mike's hair intensively just to irritate him, which definitely worked. Holly was placed down in the kitchen by Nancy so she starts walking around like she always does.

The day went on as normal. Ted and Nancy found out that Mike is going to the hospital tomorrow to visit Will, and they both thought it was nice for Mike's sake. Ted was slightly suspicious of Mike however, and he didn't like the thought of him liking someone that's the same gender. He hoped that wasn't the case.

After the food, Mike walked upstairs to go sleep. But he was stopped by Nancy who was behind him in the stairs.

"Mike.. do you like Will?" She asks lowly, clearly curious if that was the case. Mike did a stupid and secretly surprised 'pfft' as if she was joking with him, then proceeded to speak.

"No, I only like him as a friend. Obviously"

He wasn't exactly the best at lying, so Nancy followed him all the way upstairs before grabbing his shoulder to stop him from walking further.

"Mike.. I'm your sister, please be honest with me for once" Nancy tried. Mike was quiet for a while, but soon turned around to look at his sister.

"I'm bisexual, but don't tell my parents anything. Yes, I like Will. A lot" He finally admitted. Nancy was very surprised to hear him at first, but soon smiled and patted his shoulders.

"I'm happy you at least told me. Your secret is kept safely within me" Nancy promised. Mike chuckled happily and thanked his sister. He even hugged her as he was happy she wasn't going to be a snitch. Then he let go and walked to his bedroom again. Nancy walked to hers as well.

The night wasn't long at all. Mike woke up to his alarm as always, snapping back to fully awake after realizing what today was going to bring. That never works on school days or normal days, but definitely today. He jumped out his bed and ran downstairs. His mother was the only one awake still, and was surprised to see Mike this eager and hyped. Karen smiled at him.

"Hyped for today?" She asked kindly. Mike nods furiously, having no room for speech. When the waffles that Karen had put into the toaster popped up, he grabbed some immediately.

"Can I go now?" He asked his mother. She chuckled and nodded.

"I've called the hospital and ordered a visit for you today, so go ahead Mike" Karen said sweetly, smiling at him. He smiles back and races outside. However, he realizes he was still in his pajamas, so he rushed back inside to change his clothes. Then, he was ready to bicycle his way to the hospital.

The road was unbelievably long now when he was looking forward to meeting his best friend and crush, but he did reach the hospital after a while. He parked his bike and then walked towards the entrance of the hospital. Once inside, he walks up to the kind looking lady behind the desk where you state your business.

"How can I help you young lad?" She asks when she spots Mike. He smiles and speaks:

"I'm here to visit my friend William Byers"

The lady looks in the catalog of patients, then smiles and nods.

"I'll call over a nurse that will lead you the way" she says kindly. Mike nodded and soon, he was following a nurse all the way to the room where Will laid.

"I'm here. You have an hour of visiting time" she informed. Mike nodded and thanked her for helping him, then entered the room slowly and nicely.

When he saw Will in that bed, he almost cried immediately. He was bandaged at most parts of his body, and he had a gas mask on. As well as small pipes that had medicine and a bunch of other necessary stuff running through them and into his body.

Mike walked up to the bed, and sat down on the chair right next to it. His eyes were currently closed, so he guessed Will hasn't woken up from his unconscious state yet. Or he's just sleeping.

The second guess was right this time around, as Will was slowly fluttering his eyes open. Mike wasn't paying attention to him slowly waking up just yet, and simply looked down onto his lap. Busy suppressing tears.

"Mike..?" Was soon heard, and the other male sharply raised his head to stare at the other male. Will was looking at him with slightly teary eyes, and Mike's eyes was on the verge of crying as well. When he saw him looking at him, there was no possible way to stop the tears from running down his face. Out of happiness, that is.

"Yes, I'm here. You've had me worrying so badly.." Mike whispered. Will heard Mike and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Mike.. how are you and the guys?" He asks. Mike smiles softly.

"Dustin is fine as well as Lucas, but they're both also worried of course. Worried for you.." Mike mentioned.

"And how are you?" He quickly repeats. The fact Will asked so quickly made him all giddy.

"Oh, uh.. I'm okay. I suppose" Mike speaks, with slightly rushed words. As well as slightly warm cheeks. Damn, why was he so overwhelmed by a simple question?

"I'm happy" Will says afterwards, smiling again. Mike smiles back, brightly.

"Hey Will.. I have a question" Mike starts. He had to mention it sometime, but he didn't know how he would tell the male without freaking him out. Will nodded, patiently waiting for the question Mike was trying to figure out.

"Well, uh, after the hospital stay.. do you have any other plans?" He asks. He fidgets with the sleeves of his sweater, and Will was surprised by the other male's question at first. However, he wasn't going to neglect him. Will really liked Mike too.

"I don't have any plans, no. How so?" He asked. Will started to secretly hope Mike was going to ask him out. When these particular words exited his mouth, he couldn't help but to smile widely.

"Oh, okay. Good. I was wondering if you would like to do something, only the two of us?"

Mike's face was super red, and he only met with Will's eyes for a second before averting away again. It made him look cute though.

"I would love to Mike" Will honestly spoke. Mike was so surprised that he stood up from where he sat and was almost close to hugging him. However, he realized that he was still majorly bandaged. So he halted.

"You owe me a hug when you're better" Mike end up saying, while pouting. Will starts laughing softly, which brings Mike into laughter as well. His laughter was extremely contagious.

"See you later Mike" Will spoke. Mike nodded.

"Get better soon" Mike replied. Will nodded. Mike then saw that one hour goes awfully quick when you're talking to your favorite person, and smiles to himself. He was happy to leave the hospital - since he knew..

That asking him out on a date wasn't entirely worthless after all.


	2. (Mileven) Don't leave just yet

**[Mileven] Don't leave just yet...**

Just laying in bed and thinking about yesterday makes me wonder..

" _Don't follow me! Go away!"_

 _Tears are streaming down El's face, eyes glaring into mine. Furious._

" _El! What's wrong? Talk to me!"_

 _She shakes her head, sobbing violently._

" _No, you gotta leave me alone. Just leave, Mike.."_

Why was El so upset with me? I haven't done anything to anger her, have I? My eyes are glued to the ceiling above me, my stomach turning in discomfort. Did someone make El upset? So many questions and I know they won't be answered. If only I could talk to El again.

"Knock, knock.." I hear. Nancy's voice could be heard right outside the door to my room, and I sigh in annoyance. She was the last person I wanted to see when upset or deep in thought.

"Who's there?.." I growl out in irritation. My eyes move towards the door, and stares at it. It took some time for Nancy to speak up again.

"Someone worried.." she says eventually. I roll my eyes.

"Someone worried who?" I answer in annoyance. She opens the door.

"Someone worried who wants you to cheer up this instant" she says seriously. I glare at her with clear annoyance, but it seemed to not be working. Usually she walks away after getting glared at.

"It wasn't even funny.." I whisper. Nancy sighs.

"No, I know.. but why are you sulking in here?" Nancy asks. She sits down on the edge of the bed I'm laying in and I furrow my brows slightly. I definitely didn't want to tell Nancy about my problems with El. Would she even understand?

"I got into a fight" I simply said. Leaving out all the other details Nancy might've wanted. Nancy is quite stubborn however, and starts to shake me side to side.

"More details dummy" she says. I try to get her to stop putting her nose into things that doesn't concern her, but I guess it never succeeds.

"El.. I went to see her yesterday because Lucas said she might need to see me.." I started, tired of her shaking me side to side only to get what she wants. Nancy stopped finally, and sat there. Listening to me trying to explain what happened yesterday.

"And?" Nancy asks. I sighed slightly, and changed my position so that I sat up next to Nancy, while staring down at my feet that were flat against the floor. Twiddling my thumbs.

"When I arrived at Hoppers place, Eleven was sitting on the floor crying. I went to approach her, to see if everything was okay. And suddenly, she lashed out on me. Asking me why I was there and why I cared to check up on her.. she made me confused, but I refused to walk away. Until she basically begged for me to leave. I don't know why. And now I'm scared I've done something bad.." I kept talking. My eyes still staring at the same spot between my bare feet while twiddling my thumbs still.

Nancy remained quiet for a good two minutes before speaking up.

"Maybe something was going on with her that moment? We girls are complicated when it comes to emotions sometimes.."

I look at my sister and then back down at the floor. I stop twiddling my thumbs and place both my hands down by my sides.

"I have no idea, Nance. She just lashed out on me, and now I'm scared of trying again.."

My words hurt to say, as it made my worry grow deeper. I hated this, the fact I was close to cry around my sister. But Nancy didn't mind my tears, and wrapped an arm around me. Pulling me towards her a little.

"You shouldn't be scared of it. El would never hurt you... you know that right? Girls usually realize what they've done after doing it, and tends to regret it more than anything.." Nancy speaks. I look at her a little, seeing her smile at me reassuringly. No matter how much it pained me to admit it, she did make me feel faithful again. I sat up slightly, sniffled and wiped my eyes. Stopping the streams of tears of coming down my cheeks and making them wet.

"You think I should try talk to her again?" I ask Nancy. Nance smiles and nods. Making me slightly calmer.

"You might not know, and she might not tell you it, but you're very important to her. You should go back" Nancy admitted. I look at my hands, and smile slightly.

"You're right, I better go back to make sure she's okay for real" I admitted. Nancy smiles, and ruffles my hair just to lighten the mood up a bit more. I utter an annoyed 'hey, stop that!', making her stop of course.

"You go and fix this" Nancy encouraged. I nod at her, stand up and starts running towards the stairs to downstairs. Before I rushed down the stairs and out the front door, I turn to Nancy who was still sitting on my bed's edge.

"Thank you"

Nancy smiles and nods, then shoo's me away.

After putting on shoes and a jacket, I was bicycling towards the shack out in the forest that El was living, together with Hopper. Hopper was working this time around however. All I hoped was that El was at home.

It took some time, but I finally arrived by the door after avoiding the front trap. I took a deep breath, and raised my hand. However, before I managed to even place my palm onto the surface of the door, it swung open and El stood by the other side of the door. Her eyes widened in surprise, and I started getting nervous. I slowly let my palm sink down.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday..?" She whispered. Way softer this time around, compared to yesterday.

"You did.." I whisper back. Her angry expression slowly returned, but I took a deep breath and spoke up before she exploded on me.

"I am legit worried about you.. you're acting weird and you've never ever lashed out at me like that before. If you think you can get me to avoid you, then let me just tell you that it's impossible for you to get me to avoid you" I spoke, rambling on and on. Her expression was mildly irritated, but the anger had washed away a bit. Suddenly, El grabs my shirt and pulls me in inside the house. She shuts the door with her mind, and looks at me. I look around before meeting with her glare.

"I don't want you to avoid me. I just want you to leave me be" El speaks up. I was still confused by what she was trying to say.

"Why should I leave you be? Is someone being mean to you?" I asked. It caused El to pause for quite some time before faltering away from my eyes. That confirmed it for me, and my brows furrowed. My feet moved automatically, and walked up to El. I was now close to her, and I grabbed her shoulders gently.

"El.. you can tell me about these things.."

"No.." she whispered. Her voice had now pure fear, and not anger or irritation. She wraps her arms around me, and I get startled by the sudden movement. It even caused me to loose my balance and I fell backwards onto the hard wooden floor. But her arms were still around me. My arms automatically wrapping around her during the fall.

"El?" I asked, confused.

"Jerks.. they're jerks, and I can't let them see me with you.. they will target you too" Eleven finally opened up. I paused for a while before talking.

"Is it Troy?"

She shakes her head.

"Then who is it?" I asked, curious and angry at whoever was making El this upset.

"A group of girls.." she whispers. I blink and pushed myself up, pushing El up with me. She was still hugging me, shaking slightly. She was really scared.

"What do they say?" I ask. I was now genuinely hugging her back, patting her back in comfort and reassurance. El took her time to answer, which was completely okay to me as long as I found out just how rude they're being.

"I.. it's hard to say.." She whispers. I look at her by parting the hug a little, and her eyes was leaking of tears. I move my hand to wipe the tears away and returns to looking her straight into her eyes.

"Tell me.. please"

El swallowed nervously, but ended up telling me in the end, thankfully.

"They say I'm ugly.. and a creep. They say that I don't deserve to be with friends, or have a crush.. which I have" El speaks up. I look at her the entire time, and was surprised to hear that she had a crush. It caused me to look to the side for a short second.. but my eyes returned to hers.

"All of that is bullshit. You're extremely pretty, and you're not a creep in any way. You deserve to be friends _and_ have a crush!" I say seriously. El looks at me, shocked and slightly surprised. Her cheeks was a little bit darker red, making me smile.

"You're perfect as you are El. Just ignore those mouth breathers and keep being you" I kept saying. El just stared at me, and so did I. A silence erupted and we both were just sitting there. Just looking into her eyes, I could see how my words meant to her. They were glistening, and just - beautiful.

"I never wanted you to leave yesterday..." El whispers. I look into her eyes as I listened to her speaking.

"I'm sorry.." she continued. I put my hand by her forehead and moved some curls out of her view, and putting it behind her ear.

"Don't apologize.. it's hard to talk about feelings like this. I'm proud of you for telling me however, El. Really proud.." I spoke. El smiles, which makes my heart skip a beat. My expression turns into one of admiration and awe, as I kept staring into her eyes. She did the same, and I felt how my heart beat faster and faster. Somehow, it felt just right, sitting here with her.

"Who's your crush?" I ask softly. El's cheeks darkened, and she smiles warmly. Soon, she closed the gap between us by placing her lips onto mine. I felt how my heart skipped the beat twice at that, and I kissed her back softly. She parts, and I part as well. Now both of our eyes were glistening.

"Does that answer your question?" She asks, smirking gently. I chuckle, and I place my lips back onto hers, for a good minute. Then parted, and smiled widely at El. Placing my forehead against hers.

"It does.. Very well"


End file.
